


Beautifully Beloved

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Nobody is Dead, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: A seductive Irish accent whispered in Dutch’s ear whilst her hands crossed his chest, “Why don’t we -how do you Americans say it- break in the furniture? Maybe start that family we’ve talked so much about?”The Van Der Linde Gang have finally reached paradise in Tahiti and nobody died, thankfully. Dutch and Molly want to have a family, so here is their story.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @Darrenfelt21 on Tumblr! If you would like to make a request of your own, you can go [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) ! Hope ya'll enjoy this and I now give you Beautifully Beloved!

Upon the nauseating arrival of the Van Der Linde gang in the lovely country of Tahiti, a large number of its members shed their clothing into multiple piles before diving into soothing ocean waters, only a few like Uncle took water in his birthday suit. Miss Grimshaw shook her head in disapproval until Karen struggled to swim and instantly leaned near the edge with a helping hand. As if planned, Swanson drunkenly swayed himself on the boat’s deck, singing his usual songs, then backed into the older woman, utterly plunging her into the water. 

The elderly leaders shared a tearful amount of belly laughs as they approached the wooden dock, Hosea symbolized it as a pathway into the good life.

_A good life indeed, Old Girl,_ Dutch answered in his mind. _Nearly was I the fool for the downfall._

As the members reached shore, Dutch planted himself on the dock viewing a warm sunset with his bags filled with many riches and eyes closed. Embracing the new freedom, away from civilization, the O’driscolls, and the Pinkertons. A hand was clasped on his shoulder followed by another on his left, yet Dutch knew it was his original crew, Hosea and Arthur, and didn’t feel the need to look at them. He finally did it, he gave them and the gang a new life. 

For the entirety of their first night, the gang threw a bonfire while pouring whiskey and guarma rum down their throats to officially celebrate their new, profound lives on this island. They danced like merry fools on the sand, repeatedly falling drunkenly and continuing with sore legs. Few members returned to their huts or tents, calling it a night by themselves or giggling in pairs for a private moment. 

A seductive Irish accent whispered in Dutch’s ear whilst her hands crossed his chest, “Why don’t we -how do you Americans say it- _break in the furniture?_ Maybe start that family we’ve talked so much about?”

“Don’t tease me, Miss O’Shea. You and I are unable to bear children, remember?” the older man spoke in a somber tone. 

“Aye Dutch, why must you saunter on the negative? There is no shame in trying, it does seem that we are lucky. You were the one to prevent that awful fate to the gang,” Molly replied with a raised eyebrow and genuine smile. 

Brushing the sand clinging to his pants, Dutch eagerly lifted Molly bridal style and attempted running to the hut until crashing down onto the sandy floor, yet the pair burst in laughter and pulled the other to the hut without trouble in their next attempt. The two lovers were unable to separate from the intense kiss and create love bites on each other's neck. Never did they stay in one solid place in the hut, the bed was left crooked with sheets spilled across the floorboards and the remaining furniture was also crooked, pushed on the floor, or stained with fluids neither knew whose. Hair was disheveled, some pieces of clothing were tied to posts, and both were found on the floor, barely covered with a small linen sheet. 

Certainly, the good spirits continued until Molly had fallen ill, though it struck the gang members and Dutch odd when nobody was sick before leaving Shady Belle. The once joy-filled atmosphere became tense as Dutch couldn’t allow himself or the gang rest until a clear diagnosis was given and proven right. Desperately, different remedies were given while the weeks spilled into months and the symptoms changed as well. 

Although, one day, Grimshaw pushed herself into the hut practically pulled Molly out of bed, despite Dutch fuming with anger, and told her to urinate on two seeds inside a small pot of dirt she had gathered from the island soil. Surely enough, days passed and Grimshaw had confirmed her suspicion, Molly was pregnant. Massive cheers and congratulations were given to the pair as it was seen as a miracle for a woman like Molly finally able to bear a child. Again another foolish bonfire had commenced to celebrate a new start on the paradise that is Tahiti.

As the months continued, the men and women provided gifts for the expecting family: Mary-Beth and Tilly made tiny baby booties and rag dolls, Hosea provide a list filled with remedies and spare herbs, Arthur gifted a small gold bracelet (that he snagged off a dead man but details weren’t important), John and Abigail gave simple hand me downs while Jack warmed everyone's hearts when he gave his Penny Dreadful book and so on. 

Molly’s back became incredibly sore throughout the growth of the baby, Dutch did his best to comfort her with satisfying her craving of chocolate-covered canned corn, massaging the rest of her sore body, and her increasing need to be joined in bed. Both began to pray for the baby to come out after she became overdue by 2 weeks and Molly was not pleased with it as she only became more sore in her back and feet. 

Finally, the day came for the birth, which lasted a tiring 40 hours of labor before she had to push. Grimshaw and Abigail came to her aid while Dutch and the rest of the gang waited outside, which again lasted another painful hour. Carefully, Abigail appeared to call Dutch in to see his baby that he waited so long to hold in his arms.  
Upon entering, Dutch viewed a small glimpse of the bundle swaying on Molly’s chest as he walked to her side. The baby was the perfect combination of them: wavey, black hair, emerald-colored eyes, youthful pale skin, and exactly ten fingers with ten toes. Dutch’s heart swelled in his chest with glee that caused tears to brim his eyes, carefully he reached into his pocket. 

Clearing his throat, “Um, Molly? I want to say thank you for being with me on this hell of a ride and bringing me this angel into my life.”  
Molly cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“For all these things...would you…” Dutch lowered himself on one knee, “Will you marry me, Miss O’Shea?”

A noise came from Molly, tears also brimmed her eyes before she wiped them quickly, “Of course I’ll marry you, ya bastard Dutch Van Der Linde,” laughter was added to her words.  
Outside the room, rounds of cheers sounded from the gang.

Uncle peeked into the room, “Does that mean you can drink now Mrs. Van der line-” 

_SMACK_


	2. Part Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request I received a few weeks ago, I have finally brought it to life and updated it. After the birth of their baby, Aoife (Ee-fa), the pair decided to get married! This is the wedding with a little glance into the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings again my yee haw homies! After nearly a century, I have returned to give what I’m sure most of y’all have been waiting for and that is - Beautifully Beloved: Part Dos! SO sit back, relax, and l hope this was worth the wait! Remember requests are still available, if y'all can check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) !

Heavy bustling noises sounded outside the tent, the once charismatic leader, nervously picked at his suit for tiny clusters of lint and brushed at the sand collecting on his pant leg. He consistently glanced at his reflection in the mirror, checking for anything else out of place though he swore his appearance was at its worst. One of the flaps pulled open, revealing a slender man with hair that was once bright platinum and now converted into shimmers of complete white. 

“Mind telling me what you're huffing about since Molly is with the girls getting dolled up?”Hosea questioned before raising a brow. 

Dutch yanked the ink-black bowtie off his neck, “Just wedding jitters I suppose, haven’t been this nervous before a mission.” 

Hosea rolled his eyes playfully, he brought himself to Dutch and crafted the bow tie into a perfect fit, “This isn’t a mission you buffoon. It’s going to be your and Molly’s wedding since y’all started a family, how long has it been? 7 months?” 

Hosea added in a smirk, “There’s hoping Aoife takes after Molly, personality-wise that is.” He received a small punch on the shoulder.

Though a question following caused the teasing smile to slightly falter, “Did you or Bessie ever think about making a family when you would leave camp?” 

“We saw the gang as our family...She would often joke that I would be an experienced father with the two boys nobody wanted to deal with,” he managed, slipping a short laugh. 

“They grew up alright given the time,” Dutch mentioned. 

“They certainly did. I do not doubt in my mind that you won’t struggle to raise her now because of Jack. You nearly have the whole experience.” 

The younger man reached for a bottle on a crate beside the mirror, “Then I shall be prosperous in raising my child with the most beautiful woman and the gang along my side. Care to share a drink with me before I become a married man, Old Girl?” 

Yet the smirk curled on Hosea’s lips, “Only a drink or two. I hope this isn’t how you wish to prepare for your vows.” 

“Oh. don’t doubt me, Hosea, I got a plan.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long stream of fabric parted the row of makeshift seats, ending at the wooden threshold heavily decorated with flowers and strings with colorful beads, courtesy of Charles and the girls.

Various candles were ringed around for proper lighting. Ironically, the men in the gang mainly wore the suits used in the bank robbery meanwhile the women were dressed in their best gowns, though Mrs. Alder borrowed a suit from Lenny which matched her figure. Molly wore a luscious green ball gown in gold crown stitching, accompanied by her iconic ruby necklace, practically for the evening reception.

Alongside Dutch stood his two boys, Arthur and John, and his best friend of many years, Hosea, as his best man. On the other hand, Abigail, Sadie, Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Karen were beside Molly during the reception. Grimshaw had the honors of carrying Aiofe as the ring bearer meanwhile partly sober Uncle handed the bride off. Soft tunes began soothed the anxious groom by Javier’s crafty hands strumming his guitar.

Once Reverend Swanson confirmed the marriage, all the members of the Van Der Linde gang roared in celebration. Clinking bottles around the fire and singing drunkenly without care. The music swayed between dear Uncle plucking his banjo into a folksy song and Javier played his guitar into slow dances, launching the party into a grand festivity.

The moment came for Molly to throw the banquet causing nearly all the women to become feral after she released the bunch which landed in Grimshaw’s hands. Everyone erupted in bellyful laughter until Grimshaw glared at them and handed the flowers to Abigail with a wink.

Throughout the night, nobody fully decided to call the event to an end. Everyone slowly drifted into sleep on the soft sand or brought their tent closer to the fire then be lulled asleep by the light tunes and imaginative stories. Dutch and Molly casually exchanged kisses in bed as young Aofie nudged herself between them, later focusing both their attention on her.

“Was this a perfect wedding night for you, my dear?” The groom asked his beautiful bride.

“Most certainly my love, you made everything perfect since we arrived here. From giving me this child to love with my whole life and this grand wedding...how could I wish for something better?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your hands are so soft and tiny, little one,” Dutch cooed in a low voice at the small body bouncing gleefully and reaching a chubby hand for his bushy mustache.

The simple scene of the two merely modeled children books or framed pictures often covering walls. They sat and played on a wooden chair layered on top of the sand, a warm sun lazily blooming above the horizon as the cool water rose and shrunk similar to the movements of a snake slithering on its belly.

“She’s lookin’ like you Dutch,” Molly commented as she sat on the arm of the chair “You were all lured when we found out,”

Dutch lifted Aoife from his lap, her little legs dangling in the air, “I thought I was losing you my darling, Hosea or Strauss tried their cures and it didn’t work, “ he expressed a light chuckle, “Ol’ Miss Grimshaw knew what it was, that woman surprises me sometimes.”

Both parents smiled widely at the young baby giggling while she swung her feet, she was their small blessing from escaping the horrid city of Saint-Denis and the hellish Pinkerton Agency. Dutch still dumbfounded by the scenery surrounding him, the Van Der Linde gang laughing, dancing till their legs collapsed, and creating colorful stories around the fire meanwhile forming new beginnings in the paradise of Tahiti.

A concerned call washed him back onto the surface followed by a strange sensation of wetness layering his decorated fingers. Molly pried her daughter off the shiny rings wrapped around his hands, Dutch blinked and let out a laugh, “I think someone is ready for their morning mango. Silly girl, you know daddy’s rings are not candy.”

“She likes shiny things, Hosea had her while playing poker and she reached for the silver coins that they had in the pot,” her smile faltered, “You alright? You was staring off.”

He dismissed her while plucking off the various rings to dry, “Just thinking,” his attention focused on the golden ban set closest to his knuckle, “We finally did it...all of it. Absolute paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W e l p ! You made it through! I hope y’all enjoyed the story and so sorry for the long wait, its been crazy and I should be getting into the rhythm of things....hopefully but remember [requests](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) are always welcome. Make sure to check my [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/621165956735139840/ello-just-guidelines-for-requestsasksall-that) and wash ya hands!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy it and made your quarantine a bit better :) Like I said, if you would like to make a request of your own, you can go [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) !


End file.
